The Reanimated Toad Sage
by AnimeControl
Summary: Jiraiya is reanimated and now going to fight in the Ninja War. He learns about the events since his death. What will happen when he meets Naruto one more time. Will Naruto be able to surpass and defeat his master? AU Ninja War! OneShot


**Edited Version (If you find any mistakes tell me in the reviews and i'll fix it right away! Thank you! **

**A/N: This is my first oneshot about Naruto Shippuden. Practically Kabuto found a way to get Jiraiya's body and reanimate him and use him in the ninja war. I'm aiming for a newflash to Jiraiya and action between Naruto and Jiraiya mixed with some student-teacher moment. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Reanimated Toad Sage**

Naruto Uzumaki had just defeated about 1,000 Zetsu and came out of Bijuu Mode for using alot of chakra. He was making his way to another battlefield. Inoichi had told him he was heading towards the battlefield where Kakashi's team was fighting.

"Hold on, Kakashi sensei! I'm almost there!"

**[Kakashi's Battlefield]**

Kakashi and his team had just defeated "The 7 Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist" and they were now resting for the moment. Kakashi was sitting down on a tree resting and making new plans and stragedies for the upcoming battle. Suddenly he heard a voice calling him from his mind.

"Kakashi, can you hear me?!" Kakashi noticed the voice belonged to Inoichi Yamamaka from HQ.

"Yes, Inoichi. Go on." Kakashi said.

"Naruto will be arriving at your battlefield soon. Keep a look out!" Inoichi explained.

"Okay!" They disconnected.

A man with bushy eyebrows walked over to Kakashi. "That was a harsh battle, but we came out if it alive!" Kakashi nodded. "We should be moving on, Kakashi." He nodded and stand up. "Yes, we had enough rest for now, Guy. Let's get ready to move up the battlefield."

"But first we have to wait for someone to arrive!"

"Sir!"

**[Kabuto's Hideout]**

"It seems that those seven were no use to me after all. Well I got other secret weapons." He laughed evilly. He got up and started doing handsigns.

Tiger - Snake - Dog - Dragon. He clapped his hands.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!**"

He slapped his hands on the floor and made a coffin pop up from the ground. The coffin door opened. Out came a man with long-spiky white hair. He was scanning the area and was looked at his hands. Then he looked at Kabuto.

"How am I alive!?"

"Welcome back, Jiraiya!" He looked at Kabuto closer and saw he looked similar to another person he knew.

"Who are you? Wait Orochimaru? No, Kabuto!"

He ran towards Kabuto and formed a Rasengan in his hand. Kabuto smiled and put two fingers together and pointed them up. Jiraiya stopped and froze in his tracks. "Are you really Kabuto?! How are you really Kabuto!?"

"Yes, i'm am Kabuto! I have reanimated you back into this world. Your not able to move because I got total control over you."

"So you were able to learn the move Orochimaru and The Second Hokage knew!"

He nodded. "Yes, but I can do it better than both."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "So why did you bring me back to the living!?"

"I guess I need to explain! We are in war against the ninja alliance formed by the 5 kages!" Jiraiya's eyes widened. "What! A alliance! So wait, who are they fighting against?"

Kabuto laughed. "Us! The Akatsuki!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "What! So you mean Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan as well."

"No! Nagato died, Pain was defeated, and Tobi killed Konan!"

"How?! When this this happened?!"

"Well, Naruto defeated Pain and he conviced Nagato sacrificed himself to revive the lives that died in the invasion Konoha! He was able to master the power of sage mode and defeat Pain!"

"N-Naruto defeated Pain! With Sage Mode!?" He was in absolute shock, but deep down he was happy. "That boy! Never seizes to amaze me!"

"Yes, and he was the reason Nagato sacrificed himself and Konan left the Akatsuki! They believed he would save the world from the chain of hatred and build the bridge to peace."

"Haha! That's my students!" He said smiling. "But tell me about Konoha!"

"Well right now they are rebuilding Konoha after the invasion happened. Tsunade is still Hokage and Danzo is dead!"

"D-Danzo is dead! Who killed him!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sasuke! He gotten strong!" Jiraiya said scratching his chin. "So is he still in the darkness?" Kabuto smiled. "He wants to kill everyone in the village now because of the truth of Itachi!" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "But that's enough for the time being!"

"Now I will send you to a battlefield!"

"So i'll have to fight with the Akatsuki!" He said sucking his teeth. "But it can't be helped can it!"

He went back into the coffin and disappeared. "Now let's get started!"

"I know the perfect battlefield for him!"

**[Naruto]**

He was dashing to the battlefield to meet with Kakashi. He noticed that Kakashi was now in his sight.

"Kakashi sensei!" He yelled catching the team's attention.

"Naruto, finally you got here." Kakashi said.

"Naruto!" A bushy brow boy appeared in front of him.

"Bushy brows, it's been along time!" Naruto heard ninja from other villages whispering, "Isn't that the Hero of Konoha!" He couldn't help but feel important and kept himself from gloating. He tried hard considering the girl ninjas doing their thing and being a being fangirls for the Uzumaki.

"So, Kakashi! Are we heading up the battlefield?!"

"Yes!"

They went on and a ton of Zetsu appeared in front them. "Let's go, Naruto!" He smiled. "Yea!"

"**Rasengan!**" He took out a lot of Zetsu in one fell swoop. "Damn I can't go use Bijuu Mode yet!"

"**Lightning Blade!**" Kakashi pierced threw a bunch of Zetsu one by one.

"Guy, finish this!"

"Let's go, Lee!"

"Okay, Guy Sensei!"

They both jumped up and extended one leg. "**Dynamic Entry**!"

All Zetsu were wiped out and they were about to keep continuing on, but...

**[HQ]**

"What is this?!"

"What is it!?" Tsunade asked. "A new reanimation has appeared! His chakra!" Suddenly Tsunade slammed her hands on the table. "Who is it!?"

"The chakra belongs to Jiraiya!"

Tsunade was shocked. "What!?" She started shaking. "But how?!"

"He has appeared to be at Kakashi's battlefield with Naruto." Tsunade's eyes widened. "Naruto is there! I see! Let Naruto handle this! He is the only one who can..."

**[Back To Battlefield]**

A coffin appeared in front of Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and Lee. "Naruto, get ready for another fight." Everyone focused on the coffin.

"Who is it this time?!" The door slammed open and out came Naruto's teacher Jiraiya. The ninjas at the battlefield gasped and were shocked at the sight of the Reanimated Legendary Sannin.

"J-Jiraiya S-Sensei!" Naruto was shaking and his eyes were opened wide. "How did?!"

Naruto clutched his fists. "That damn Akatsuki!" He was hissing and grinding his teeth. "I will destroy them all!"

"Naruto! It's been a long time! Sorry for dying on you like that!" Jiraiya said.

"But I heard you defeated Nagato and Pain!" Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Sensei! You had a role in that as well. I learned about their past and what they went threw. He decided to help Konoha because of my resolved and your wishes for a peaceful world! I will destroy the cycle of hatred!"

"That's enough talk for now Jiraiya!"

"Naruto! I won't be able to control myself. Get ready and show me how much you progressed."

"Naruto, focus! Don't let your emotions control you!"

He started making handsigns. "**Fire Style: Flame Bullets**!"

Naruto dodged the flame with ease. **Mult-Shadow Clone Jutsu**. In a second about 100 clones where charging at Jiraiya. "Not enough! **Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bomb." **At that moment he eliminated all clones in the instant.

"Shit!"

"Naruto! You was able to do something that I wasn't able to!" Jiraiya said.

"Master Jiraiya, he is now known as the Hero of Konoha!" Kakashi said.

"Just like your father aren't you!" Naruto couldn't let his feelings interfere in this fight. "Sensei! I met my dad when the Nine-Tails went on a rampage when I fought with Pain. He told me that the masked man was responsible for everything that happened and that I can protect the human world. And that he believed in me." Jiraiya smiled.

He pounded his fist. "Now I will defeat you, Pervy Sage!"

"**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

"Naruto put his fists together and closed his eyes."

Jiraiya was shocked. "So you know it as well."

Naruto's eyes lids turn a shade of orange and his pupils were changed well. "Sage Mode" Jiraiya did the same as he also went into Sage Mode. Jiraiya ran towards Naruto and they were exhanging blows one by one. "Your able to fight better Naruto."

They threw, blocked, and dodged blows and it seems the ground below them was crumbling apart. Naruto saw a opening and decided to hurry it up.

"Got you!" Naruto yelled. "**Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!**"

"No, not yet!" Jiraiya leaped into the air. "**Massive Rasengan**!" He charged at Naruto.

BOOM

A loud explosion was created and Naruto and Jiraiya were still standing. "Nice job, Naruto you was able to withstand my attack!"

Naruto tried once more to go into Bijuu Mode. "Come on, Nine-Tails!"

"Finally! There I can use it again!"

Naruto was now in a yellow cloak. Jiraiya noticed how Naruto now looked and was shocked. "What is this, Naruto?!"

"It's Bijuu Mode, Sensei! Thanks to my mom, I was able to control the Nine-Tails and use some of it's power."

"So you met Minato and Kushina! So you was able to tame the Nine-Tails as well and use it's power! You did well, Naruto!" Jiraiya smiled. "Now just defeat me, Naruto!"

Jiraiya was getting ready to do another jutsu. "**Water Style: Water Gun!**" Naruto dodge it with awesome speed. Jiraiya noticed it and was about to go for another jutsu. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him. He was knocked onto the floor. "Do it, Naruto!"

"Okay!" Naruto formed more arms using his power.

"**Planetary Rasengan!**" He made a Rasengan and around it there was 3 small Rasengans. He hit Jiraiya and...

BOOM

Another explosion which started to change the surroundings and started creating craters happened. "Is it over!?" Some of the other ninjas asked.

"Naruto! That was a good move!" Jiraiya was still alive, but he was halfed. His body started to reform. "Damn!"

"You guys need to get ready to seal him when I tell you too!" He yelled. They nodded and the sealing team got ready.

Jiraiya made a Rasengan and started dashing towards Naruto. Naruto did the same.

They were inches away. "**Rasengan!**" Both of them yelled before they had a Rasengan clash. The air started getting dense. And a strange colorful light was forming from the clash. Both ninjas were giving it all they had. No one was letting go. "Ha!" They both yelled. The trees and the ground was getting blown away. "Naruto, your doing great!"

"Your doing great too, Pervy Sage!" Suddenly Naruto had a smile grow on his face. "But!" Arms grew from Naruto's cloak and he formed alot of Rasengans. "Take this!"

"**Needle Jizo**!"

Jiraiya was suddenly surrounded by his hair which were needles and before they would stab into Naruto he used his speed and disappeared. He was in the air and made a small RasenShuriken and flinged it at him. "**Mini-RasenShuriken!**" The hit was increditable but he noticed Jiraiya was still not letting go of his defense. "Time to double it!" He formed two RasenShurikens and flinged it at him. "**Twin-RasenShuriken!**" It hit Jiraiya and he saw his defense release a little bit. He smiled. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." The clone created a Rasengan and hit Jiraiya's defense. It shattered. "About time, Naruto!" Jiraiya said know he was going to break it.

Naruto smiled. "It's not over yet!" Another Naruto clone got in front of Jiraiya. "**Sexy Jutsu**!" He transformed into a women version of himself and Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Ohh! This great! I haven't seen this in a long time!" He said turning and having a incoming nosebleed. Naruto got in front of him. "**Wind Style: RasenShuriken**!" He hit Jiraiya and he flew with the move and it blew up creating a massive explosion.

Jiraiya could feel the attack hurting him every part of his body. "So this is that move!" Jiraiya was layed out on the floor. "N-Not bad, Naruto!"

"Even though your a reanimation, your still the Pervy Sage! Your satisfaction for seeing women or doing your so called research costed you this match!" Naruto laughed. "You gotten smarter haven't you! Not only that you also gotten stronger in so many ways ever since I last saw you!"

"Really!" Naruto scratched his head.

"Of course! Like RasenShuriken! That's my student to create his own version of the Rasengan!"

"Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, and Naruto! My precious students! It seems I can actually leave my legacy with someone!" He thought in his mind.

"Seal him!" They wrapped him around and placed a red tag on him. "It's finally over isn't it!" Kakashi placed his hand on his head. "Yea! You did it Naruto!"

He could hear his name being chanted by other ninjas. He could hear, "Hero Of Konoha from other shinobi as well.

Jiraiya smiled and chuckled. "That's got a good ring to it!"

**[HQ] **

"Lady Tsunade!"

"What is it?!"

"It seems Naruto has beatened Jiraiya!" Tsunade smiled. "Good job, Naruto!" She had a little tear going down her face. "It seems Jiraiya can die peacefully with a happy heart!"

**[Battlefield]**

Naruto walked over to Jiraiya who was slowly getting seal. Naruto saw tears of joy coming from his eyes. He had a smile that said "I'm proud you!" Then Jiraiya started talking one last thing before he left. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Before he could he started to remember the times when he was still alive. He remembered teaching Naruto the Rasengan. He remembered the 3 year training session had with Naruto before they finally came back to Konoha. Ever since he met Naruto, they shared a precious bond. Lastly, he remembered his students. He saw Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. They were pointing at Naruto. They all started talking at the same time.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Will build the bridge to peace!"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Will destroy the chain of hatred!"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Will carry on our legacy, our hopes, and our dreams into a future generation!"

As he was in his last moments he wanted to say something too. "N-Naruto! I'm proud of you! As your teacher and as one of your family, I will say my final sentence to you!" Jiraiya said. Naruto stared into his teacher's eye and Naruto felt tears coming out of himself!

"It seems there is more chapters and tales to be filled in, but when it's finished..."

"Everyone will remember... The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! Leave a review! I thought they should have not made Jiraiya hard to get in the Anime/Manga after he died. Naruto and him would have fought and Jiraiya would see his student and how much he progressed. Well that's my opinion anyway!**


End file.
